


Spark of My Spark:  Dark Night

by Skywinder



Series: Shadows of the Past [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywinder/pseuds/Skywinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Sometimes when you're overwhelmed by a situation - when you're in the darkest of darkness - that's when your priorities are reordered.</i> - Phoebe Snow</p><p>Starscream ponders the past and his options in the wake of an ultimatum from the Autobots.  Over the course of his musings, he gains understanding of what it means to be a leader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spark of My Spark:  Dark Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silberstreif](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silberstreif/gifts), [grayseeker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayseeker/gifts).



> I am learning never to say "never". Decided, after some encouragement from silberstrief and grayseeker, to write a story about the events just preceding Starscream's surrender to the Autobots. This story will be from Starscream's POV. 
> 
> The subtitle of Dark Night comes from the phrase "dark night of the soul" and refers to Starscream's mental and emotional state as he ponders the events prior to the opening of this story, and the conclusions he has come to in regards to them. While there is another meaning to the title, I am not planning on going with that particular one. Merely the simpler and more generic meaning.
> 
> And for those who might not be aware, the names of Ion Storm and Nova Storm as mentioned here are not that of OCs. Recently, grayseeker sent me an article link from TF2005 that confirmed the name of Acid Storm's trinemates. The names given were Ion Storm and Nova Storm. Here is link: http://www.tfw2005.com/boards/transformers-news-rumors/1046645-rainmakers-get-their-official-names.html

* * *

_Sometimes when you're overwhelmed by a situation - when you're in the darkest of darkness - that's when your priorities are reordered._ \- Phoebe Snow

* * *

 _"...requesting unconditional surrender from each of the Decepticon splinter group currently at odds. If you agree to turn yourselves over to the Autobots, I give my word that neither the leader of the group nor their followers shall be condemned to death, and any prison sentences imposed shall take your surrender into account."_ Here the tone became serious. _"We cannot and will not allow the citizens of this world to be put at risk any further. We await your response."_

As the sound of Optimus Prime's voice faded into silence in the darkened room that Starscream had claimed for his own, the tri-color Seeker leaned back in his seat. A moment later, his face twisted into a scowl. _So it's come to this_ , he thought bitterly. Ten months ago, things had seemed so clear: Megatron had been killed during battle, leaving him as next in line to lead.

Not that he'd expected it, he would admit. The battle had been going well for them for once, as had the raid preceding it. They'd managed to procure a decent amount of energon from the power plant before the Autobots had arrived, and most of it had already had been sent back to the _Victory_ on Astrotrain and Blitzwing. Starscream had no idea how or why it had taken so long for the Autobots to get there, but for once he hadn't really cared. After all, it was the first time since they'd come to this world that Primus seemed to be on their side.

And that, Starscream thought with a snort, apparently proved to be the operative phrase. Once the Autobots had shown up, everything went straight to the Pit. Starscream could remember little of the battle outside himself, focusing instead on what was happening immediately around him, but he did remember Megatron's death very clearly...

* * *

_Starscream turned sharply and spun rapidly, finally managing to throw that Pit-spawned Twin off his back, and then straightened out to go into a strafing run. As he did, a glint of sunlight flashing just ahead of him caught his attention. He took a quick glance, firing on the Autobots as he did so. He smirked coldly at what he saw._

_Megatron was standing over Prime, with his gun aimed very firmly against the other mech's chest, right over his Spark. Megatron said something to him, but Starscream couldn't make out the words, being too far away to hear. But inwardly, he cackled, seeing the end of this war finally in sight._

_Then, just as Megatron was about to pull the trigger, the impossible happened..._

* * *

The Seeker clenched his fists. It had all been about to end, and it had. Just not the way Starscream had thought it would. The moment before Megatron could take the oh-so-easy shot, another shot tore through his own chest where his Spark had been. For the briefest of moments, the jet could recall being shocked. How he'd managed to pull himself together to call the retreat, he would probably never know. But retreat, they had, away from the battlefield and their former leader's grayed-out form.

It hadn't taken too long for things to get worse. As soon as they'd gotten back to the base, the fighting had begun. Soundwave had fired the first shots. Starscream would admit privately he'd been surprised by that. He had thought that while he'd likely have to worry about who Soundwave would back, he'd never thought the mech would make any bid for leadership himself.

It had been the first of many nasty surprises to come. Some, who Starscream had thought he could rely on due to the fact they'd been under his command (namely the Triplechangers), had turned on him, ambushing he and his Trinemates as they'd walked down the corridors to Starscream's quarters to discuss strategies on how to regain control of the situation. While they'd managed to drive the three off, all of them had fled the ship and headed straight to Shockwave, who then began his own bid for command. Shortly after that, the Constructicons had vanished, and then, to top it off, the Combaticons had managed to pull a few followers into their own circle and made their own bid.

From there, it had descended into civil war within the faction.

Some mechs, Starscream had been surprised by when they'd approached him. The Reflectors, not to mention Barricade and his team, had decided to throw in their lot with the nominal Decepticon leader and the Seekers. When he'd asked why, they'd each given similar reasons, namely that they'd seen things over the vorns that had convinced them that, while they may not like him personally, they could tell he seemed to have the best interests of the Decepticons in mind.

Admittedly, he'd been skeptical at first. But in the end, that small handful of grounders had proven their loyalty. And as the in-fighting got worse, Starscream came to admit it was good to have Groundhog's services as a medic handy.

Though not even he'd been able to save Skywarp...

Starscream's optics off-lined briefly at the thought. He might never have gotten along well with his wingmate, but even he wouldn't have wanted the teleporter to die like he had, ambushed and beaten to death by the Stunticons. Though...He wouldn't deny enjoying what he'd done to Motormaster later on in revenge. Fragger had never even seen it coming...The tri-color smiled coldly as he remembered the image of the ground truck's chest exploding outward.

The biggest surprise, Starscream reflected, had been Blast Off. A few planetary days after he'd received word of Acid Storm's death in battle against Shockwave, Blast Off had shown up at his door...

* * *

_"Found him lurking around the outer doors," Thundercracker said with a growl, as he and the two other Seekers with him pushed the purple and beige shuttle mech to his knees in front of Starscream._

_Strangely enough, the larger mech wasn't even putting up a fight, and was simply staring at the floor. Starscream frowned at the sight, then turned his attention back to the other three briefly. "What was he doing exactly?" he asked._

_"Sending glances between the outermost door and the corridor behind him. When we asked him what he was doing there, the only thing he'd say was that he wanted to speak with you. His weapons were off-lined by Groundhog before we brought him here," Thundercracker replied gruffly._

_Starscream nodded in approval. "I see." Turning his gaze back to the shuttle, he asked coldly, "Why are you here, Blast Off?" If this was a ploy by Onslaught, he'd send the shuttle back to him in pieces._

_He had to admit, he really wasn't expecting an answer. The shuttle seemed to act as though he was above anyone else, and seemed to deal with his team only because he had to, not because he liked them. And considering that Blast Off had no reason to like Starscream at all, he didn't believe that the other mech was there for any good reason other than to lay a trap for him at Onslaught's orders._

_Which made it all the more surprising when the other mech looked straight up at him and replied flatly, "I came to inform you that Onslaught plans to lay an ambush for you when you leave your part of the ship for an energy collection mission." He then turned his gaze back to the floor._

_Looks of disbelief appeared on the others' faces. Starscream, too, was skeptical. Not of the fact that Onslaught wanted him dead, but more the means he was planning on using. He raised a browridge. "And why should I believe this? You_ are _a member of his team. It would make more sense for him to send you as a diversion with something else planned."_

_The Altihexian shrugged. "It is your choice to believe me or not. I don't care. But that is what he is planning."_

_Starscream's optics narrowed. "Let's say I believe what you told me. Or at least consider it a possibility. Why would you betray your own team and risk your life telling me this?"_

_Blast Off shrugged again. "I have my reasons. That is all you need to know."_

_For a few kliks, Starscream just looked at the other mech. Then he turned his gaze to the others. "Take him to the room we are using as a holding area. Then send one of the smaller drones to investigate his claims," he ordered._

_"Sir! You can't be saying you believe him?!" Thundercracker spoke up in disbelief. The other two wore expressions that seemed to indicate they agreed with the navy jet._

_Starscream turned his gaze to his Second Wing. "I don't know what I believe. Which is why I'm having it looked into. And why I'm sending out the recon drone. Considering our numbers and the supply situation, I won't risk a mech needlessly if this turns out to be the truth."_

_The others thought about this for a few moments, then nodded. Without another word, they pulled Blast Off to his feet and led him away, again without a fight..._

* * *

As it turned out, he'd been telling the truth and the ambush was dealt with in short order. Starscream smirked as he recalled the stunned look on Swindle's face the moment he realized they'd been betrayed. Starscream had no idea what Onslaught's immediate reaction had been, but he would imagine that Blast Off had more than likely heard about it afterwards, judging from the fact that he'd pledged his loyalty to Starscream a few days later.

No one could figure out Blast Off's reasons for joining them. Even Starscream had been puzzled at first, until he'd exchanged status reports with Ion Storm on Cybertron a few days following his pledge. When he'd confronted the Altihexian over what he'd learned from the other Seeker, the mech hadn't denied it.

In the end, Starscream decided the reasons didn't matter as long as Blast Off stayed loyal, which so far, he had.

Even so, Blast Off's defection to their group made little difference to their overall situation. As time dragged on, their rations became tighter and their medical supplies became harder to lay hands on, leaving a number of his people with poorly healed injuries.

And to make it worse, the Autobots found out something of what was happening.

Starscream glared into the darkness of the room.

It had been easy to ignore the first message. He knew the other group leaders had, too. None of them would have been willing to engage in peace talks, no matter who ended up becoming the Decepticon leader. For his own part, he would have been glad to see them all smelted than come to any sort of truce with them. He hadn't become a Decepticon in order to bend the knee to Senate lackeys. He sneered at the thought. After what he'd lived through? _Never!_

For a time, it had been so easy to ignore the second message, too, when it had arrived four months ago. But now...

Starscream rose from his seat and began pacing the room. Now, he couldn't.

He wasn't going to be able to pull the Decepticons together. He'd known that for some time now. Acid Storm's death had convinced him of that fact. If his Vice Air Commander had been unable to defeat Shockwave's forces, and he'd known every weakness they had, then they would never be able to. Ion Storm and Nova Storm were doing their best, but they just weren't able to pull off a decisive victory. Starscream had felt that if they'd been able to seize control of one group, they would be able to gain an edge. Unfortunately, that was never going to happen.

And now, they truly were on borrowed time. He doubted the Autobots would wait much longer before attacking. Their wording of this...ultimatum (and that's really what it was) made that clear. He was surprised they'd waited this long, actually. Perhaps they were waiting for confirmation that one of the generals had been killed and would take advantage of the confusion that would result. Possibly. It was something their own SIC would do, he knew this for a fact. Mech had pulled more than one stunt like that over the vorns.

But whatever the plan was, Starscream knew that in their weakened state (and he knew the other Earth groups had to be in a similar situation with the Constructicons gone), it would be a slaughter. None of them would stand a chance.

The Seeker stopped in the middle of the room and leaned his head back, letting out a slow huff. What should he do?

He knew very well that those with him would fight to the end. They hated the Autobots as much as he did. And to be honest, he'd prefer to die fighting than admit defeat. There was no guarantee the Prime would keep his word, not after so much time had passed since his secondary message. That he'd changed his stance from peace talks to terms of imprisonment in such a short time suggested it was possible that he could have changed his mind yet again in the past few months since and would no longer be inclined to show mercy.

Perhaps it _would_ be best to just continue as they were. If he died, it would be a small loss. His kin would have the rites for him once they learned of his death, but that would be all that family duty would require of them. No one else would care...

_**"Are you happier being a warrior than a scientist, Starscream?"** _

Starscream grimaced as the memory filtered up into his somber thoughts. Trust him to remember _that_ day now. A day that had proven to be one of the best and worst days of his life. The day that he'd discovered Skyfire alive so long after having believed him to be dead...the day that Skyfire had turned on him and abandoned him. It had made him feel like everything he'd been through, everything he'd _done_ , from the moment of the crash, had been for nothing.

And yet...

Starscream reached up a hand to rub at the area over his Spark. _And yet, I couldn't stay angry at him in the end._

Another memory surfaced, that of how his Spark had felt the day of the crash... _Tearing, burning... **nothingness...**_

If he died...

If he died, he'd be subjecting Skyfire to the same thing.

He'd blocked the bond soon after it had revived, but he could still remember the joy he'd felt at no longer feeling the emptiness. Skyfire would never have even that comfort if he died.

The nominal Decepticon leader lowered his gaze to the floor.

After several minutes passed in this manner, the Seeker looked up once more.

So many times, he'd said he would make a better leader than Megatron. Perhaps it was time for him to prove it.

He activated his internal comm. _::Starscream to Thundercracker.::_

_::Thundercracker here.::_

Starscream off-lined his optics for a moment. _Here goes nothing._

_::I need you to gather the others together. There...is something I need to discuss with them...::_

**Author's Note:**

> Italicized/bolded quote from "Fire in the Sky".


End file.
